1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for sorting good slide fasteners from the bad and then neatly stacking the good slide fasteners in juxtaposition.
2. Prior Art
Finished slide fasteners discharged one by one from a slide fastener processing machine are separated into two groups depending on the existence of sliders on the respective slide fasteners while they are moved on a belt conveyer. When a slide fastener having a slider is detected, the belt conveyer is stopped whereupon a pusher is actuated to displace the slide fastener laterally off the belt conveyer. The displaced slide fastener is allowed to fall into a container and stored therein as a good slide fastener. Slide fasteners without respective sliders mounted thereon are discharged from an unloading end of the belt conveyer and are collected in another container as bad slide fasteners. According to such prior sorting practice, frequent intermittent operation of the conveyer is liable to cause a misalignment between the pusher and the good slide fasteners with the result that the slide fasteners displaced off the conveyer by the pusher are disposed in the container at random.